The War!
by MikaylaGibbs
Summary: Five years ago earth was taken over by aliens. With the earth's population cut in half it is up to one woman to bring together the Avengers who were all defeated on that dreadful day five years ago. This woman is Anisha Stark. She saw her father fall in the fight against the invaders and now she is bound and determined to see them fall. Rated M for language.


This is merely an introduction to my story. I am not really sure if I should continue it. If you think I should please leave a review. I do love the Avengers and Marvel but I do not know a lot about them. I have only read the first five Avengers comics and seen all the movies leading up to the Avengers and the Avengers movie itself. I am sorry for those fans that do not a lot and if I get something wrong please let me know so I can fix it. I would like to point out that I do know Spider-man eventually joins the Avengers but This story takes place five years after the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything related to the Marvel Comics.

* * *

Five years ago the earth was taken over by aliens. Not even earth's mightiest heroes could stop them. When the aliens took over they told us things would only change a bit and that we humans should continue to live our lives as we normally do. Most of that wasn't true. We weren't aloud out after dark unless you had a night permit which is hard to get. Electricity was limited to night use only, except for certain things that were need to be plugged in. TV was no longer something you could just watch had to wait until it was night.

Life on earth was miserable; to get food you had to hunt. Forests were more abundant now. People may live in modern tech house but we hunted and got around like we were back as pilgrims. Any type of motor vehicle was a luxury. Nobody was aloud to have guns. If you were caught with them you were dead and so was your family. People were constantly being taken to work for the aliens doing god knows what. Most never returned, there fates unknown. Our only hope was that earth hero's; who we called the Avengers would come together again and save us all.

You see when we were attacked the Avengers were scattered all over the globe fighting different enemies. We didn't stand a chance, when they suddenly invaded. So many died that day earth's population was almost cut in half. I myself was at home watching Iron Man fight an enemy of his called the Mandarin. He defeated the Mandarin but he didn't stand a chance against the aliens. That day I watched my father fall and I never saw him again. But in my heart I know he is still out there.

My name is Anisha Lee-Ann Stark and I lead a rebel group. We don't have a name but we do have a symbol. It is the A that represents the Avengers. I know more about Shield and the Avengers than any other person out there. Our goal is to find and assemble the Avengers and help them however we can to save our planet, we could not depend on S.H.I.E.L.D. or the government. That's another thing, when we were invaded they all just disappeared. They just vanished and nobody knows what happened to them. When I saw my father fall I did the one thing he told me to should something like this occur. Hit the master switch, the master switch hid all of his invention all over America in different vast underground bunkers. Only the Avengers, Pepper, and I had the ability to access them.

Before I lead anyone else into these bunkers I searched them. They could hold thousands of people. They had commons and other areas for people to stay that was separate of where all of my fathers inventions were. Amongst the many rooms where the inventions were held I also found rooms that were full of computers banks. The allowed access to any database in the world or any database that entered the world. The best part was the signals that were used by the aliens to detect illegal use of electricity were blocked by an invention my father made. I soon made the bunkers a hide out and meeting place for the rebel alliance. We were constantly scanning for any of the avengers and we had almost given up when one day in walked Bruce Banner. I had been working on one of my fathers inventions in a bunker I hadn't told any of the others in the alliance about. Imagine my shock when in came some one I wasn't sure I would ever find.

Now together Bruce and I searched when everyone else had to go to there families and hold up there image of law abiding citizens. I was classed as a wonderer by the aliens which they normally didn't allow but I was the leader of one of there teams that searched for any of the world's superhero's. So far we had found Spiderman and the Fantastic Four. Each time I used one of my fathers inventions to help them escape and send them to a bunker. Of course that spread rumors that Iron Man was still out there and it flared hope into peoples hearts which is what we needed.

Out of the Fantastic Four only Mr. Fantastic helped with inventions from time to time other than that they were gone who knows where. Spiderman was around more but he also thought all was lost with out the Avengers though he was an unofficial member of the Avengers. So that is what is going on in our world right now and you now know that people are trying to save it.

I know your probably thinking we shouldn't rely on superhero's to save us but after losing so many people without the help of the superhero's we won't face them again without the Avengers at our side. The question is by the end of this story will you side with the human race and the Avengers or the Aliens who want nothing but pure control.

* * *

I hope you like it. This just popped into my head. if you feel I should continue this please let me know with a review. Have a Happy New Year every one.


End file.
